happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddles
"Heheh! Good job!" —'Cuddles', Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Cuddles is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. His future bride is Giggles. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures, Cuddles is one of the four tree friends who go on a journey to rescue fellow tree friend Giggles from the clutches of Bowser, who keeps her in his lair. Cuddles can jump to avoid hazards and throw balls/orbs to attack enemies. After defeating Bowser's Giga form, Cuddles and his friends find Giggles and leave the collapsing lair together in Toothy's spaceship. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Cuddles is one of the six protagonists who go on a journey to rescue Princess Allay who got snagged away by Bowser while they were walking towards the kingdom's "Welcome" gate. After defeating Bowser once again, Allay is saved. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Cuddles rides TwinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Since ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 serves as a sequel to Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 with the same set of playable characters, Cuddles reprises his role as one of the protagonists. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Cuddles appears as one of the protagonists in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. Like in the previous game, Cuddles is one of the tree friends who go on a journey to rescue Princess Allay from Bowser. In the end of the game, Cuddles, Allay, and their friends manage to escape Bowser's spaceship which is undergoing a self-destruction with the help of TwinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins Cuddles appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins as a non-playable character. He is one of the captured tree friends. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Cuddles appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 with an updated design instead of using the Blood Money sprite design. Cuddles and his friends have to travel through seven different kingdoms (counting Happy Tree Kingdom) to rescue Princess Allay. Cuddles can now properly swim underwater and climb vines and ladders. Throughout the journey, Cuddles and his friends have to defeat a Birdo in order to proceed to the next level. Boss fights include against the Intruder, a Giant Snake, The Red Dragon, a Fire Dragon, Buirun, Wart, and Bowser. In the final level, Cuddles and his friends must navigate through the level while chasing Bowser to the top of the latter's castle, where they eventually defeat him and rescue Allay. Cuddles's more refined abilities are carried over to the sequel, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Cuddles appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 as one of the six (later eight) protagonists. Once his Special Power is unlocked, it is revealed that his is the Carrot Drill, which involves firing a carrot as another way to inflict damage, though it can also be used to break destructible blocks. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, Cuddles reprises his role as one of the protagonists. Cuddles and his friends have to go through various environments to reach Bowser and rescue Allay. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, the true objective is the same as in most HTFA games, but Cuddles and his friends must rescue the Rainbow Critters first by defeating the World bosses. Defeating a World boss allows Cuddles and his friends to access the next World, until the battle against Bowser, where defeating him allows Cuddles and his friends to finally rescue Allay. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Cuddles appears as one of the eight playable characters in the level-creation game ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Cuddles and his friends inexplicably end up facing a strange phenomena: Allay's crown giving off a strange glow. Bowser interrupts, but stops his actions upon seeing said anomaly. They soon end up fighting strange creatures called Hopmons before leaving for the Koopa Kingdom to plan their next action. At first, Cuddles and Bowser agree to work together to solve the problem, until the latter reveals that he has been tricking the former into getting a needed artifact for him. Cuddles and his friends end up in prison, but thankfully, Minttles can be contacted for help. They soon escape with the help of TwinBee and Elica. After discussing a bit about the Hopmons' problem, Cuddles and his friends are asked to meet Sabby the Hopmon expert. Upon meeting him, Sabby tells Cuddles that non-hostile Hopmons live in the Crystal Cave located much further away. Later, Cuddles and his friends meet the kinder Hopmons themselves and begin to resolve their problem, one step at a time. After overcoming various obstacles, Cuddles and his friends finally take care of the anomaly surrounding Allay's crown by placing it on a symbol deep inside Ice Cave. With that, the titular fire point (symbolizing Hopmons' home) and another point called the ice point (represented by an artifact; used to balance out the fire point) have their powers awakened. Cuddles is then given the Fusion of Points by the Crystal Cave Hopmons, who tell them that said artifact must be placed in the Space Palace located on the Moon to finally revert all harm done by Bowser and turn the hostile Hopmons back to their normal selves. On their way, however, Cuddles and his friends end up captured yet again. Only after exploring Bowser's spaceship and defeating him do the tree friends manage to place the Fusion of Points at the Space Palace. In this game, Cuddles serves as the leading character except during the one time he and his friends got captured for the first time, where player control is shifted to Minttles temporarily. General information Physical description Cuddles is a canary yellow rabbit with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears pink bunny slippers. His fluffy, curly white hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels. For example, if he is happy they will stay up, and when he is sad they will droop. Personality He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet rabbit on the outside, but Cuddles's personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand, he can be rather bold, dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. On the other hand, he is most of the time friendly, caring, reliable, and responsible, making his personality more complex than the others. Speech Unlike the ''Happy Tree Friends show, Cuddles can understand and speak clear English, though most of his in-game voice clips still consist of grunts and yells. His voice is the typical cartoony high-pitched one associated with his mischievous personality, naturally just reusing voice samples from Kenn Navarro's performance, with only Yudhaikeledai having nearly accurate portrayal of Kenn's Cuddles voice. In some games, Cuddles is a true silent protagonist, or does not speak in English. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures and Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3, Cuddles is completely silent. Powers and abilities Cuddles's most notable ability is his fast shooting, faster than other playable characters. This, of course, allows him to inflict more damage per second. He also shares the same basic abilities as the other playable characters such as running, jumping, swimming, and climbing, as well as surfing and piloting aircraft. Cuddles is associated with electricity in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Relationships Friends and love interests Cuddles is good friends with Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy. Cuddles and Giggles are also very close friends. Foes and rivals Bowser is Cuddles's arch-nemesis, and the two are locked in a never-ending cycle of conflict. Bowser constantly tries to take over the Happy Tree Kingdom and/or kidnap Princess Allay. Each time Bowser upsets the peace, Cuddles stops at nothing to defeat him and set things right. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Cuddles. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Cuddles profiles and statistics Portrayals Cuddles has been voiced by the following people: *Kenn Navarro - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 *Yudhaikeledai - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Cuddles/Gallery. Quotes *''"Heheh! Good job!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6/''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land/''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *He likes the color of pink as he is seen with his pink slippers, his pink cheeks, and his girlfriend Giggles (who has pink fur). *Cuddles is left-handed. *Cuddles appears as the game icon for all releases except for Happy Tree Friends Origins (Lemy is used instead) and Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy (a generic tree friend is used). *Cuddles's sprite from the first until the fourth main Happy Tree Friends Adventures games and Origins ''are based on the ''Happy Tree Friends mobile game Blood Money. Other characters in the first four releases plus the Origins spin-off (not counting HTFA games not made by HTFMegaman) follow his sprite design. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rabbits Category:Playable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children